Trying to Satisfy
by Heather Mocking
Summary: Sakura is a second year and a new student at Ryuuga High, what happens when she challenges the 'revenge' Mr. Blackhawk Uchiha so wants? Yes, it is SasuSaku. I gave Sakura a bit of badassness too! Rated T for language only.


**THANK YOU, TU AMOR FOR BEING MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I ONLY WATCHED, LIKE FIVE (NOT CHRONOLOGICAL) EPISODES.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE HINT OF BADASSNESS I GAVE TO SAKURA!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

The pink haired girl put her hair up in a ponytail, letting her bangs fall graciously onto her cheeks. She pinned half of her right bang behind her ear and flattened out her blue skirt.

"Sakura! If you don't go now, you'll miss the bus!" an old lady cried into the open door of Sakura's apartment.

"Okay!" she replied, putting on her glasses and rushing out the door with a piece of toast in her hand. She locked the door in a hurry and waved off the kind old lady. The train station was near her apartment but the trains were punctual as hell, so there was no time to waste. She arrived at her station and entered her train on time, choosing to hold onto the hanging bars that were attached to the bus.

"Hm," She said as the train left "Nice place," she smiled, looking at the rolling green hills and flower patches, until the scenery receded and the urban stench of Tokyo started to spread. the pink-head got off at the Konoha Central Station. The bus came to a noisy stop, Sakura walked through the door, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Sorry..." she said, looking away from the black haired boy that was victim of her collision.

"Hn," He replied. He had on the gakuran of Ryuuga High which was the school she was going to.

"Where the hell is Ino," Sakura said, looking around the sidewalk in front of the school. _Never mind, she's probably doing something important,_ Sakura thought. She arrived at her classroom, on time as the teacher asked of her, Kakashi-sensei wanted to do an introduction. Sakura stood in front of the door in the hallway, listening to the silence of the hallway.

"Sakura, come in," Kakashi-sensei whispered, cueing the pinkette to enter the classroom.

SAKURA POV

"I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you," I said calmly, bowing slightly and presented the chalked characters of my name. Kakashi-sensei smiled and showed me to my seat by a blonde guy and the guy I had bumped into earlier. I flashed sensei a smile and went to my seat, I would've liked it if it was by the window. Even though my seat was in the middle of the classroom, that didn't stop me from catching a glimpse of the cherry blossoms that were on the tree right outside the window. The pink tint on the flowers matched my oddly colored hair. It was the first day of school, officially, I had moved here in Tokyo last month and lived alone with Ino in an apartment, Ino was my childhood friend and we both attended her father's dojo up until when Mr. Yamanako was murdered.

"Okay, homework is the review of math last year on pages 23 and 45-47, do problems 1 to 9 on page 23 and 14 to 58 on 45-47," the math teacher called as the clocktower gave out the sound for lunch. I took out my green bento and heard slamming on my desk.

"Wanna eat together?" Ino asked me as I gave her a look.

"Um... Who else would I eat with? Blackhawk over there?" I said as I pointed to the black haired kid, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She gave me an eerie smile and pushed her desk against mine.

"I kinda forgot my lunch so I'm gonna get some bread from the cafeteria," Ino said, already rushing to the door before I could give a snide remark. I opened my bento and poked at the octupus sausage with my chopsticks, I rolled it around and decided to eat the vegetables first. I noticed the black haired kid by me (who I shall now dub, Blackhawk) was sitting with his arms crossed on his desk, solemn as hell.

"Uh," I poked his gakuran but he made no reply and continued to drill stares into the back of this blonde guy's head. I poked him again, this time for humor and watched as he continued to glare, it was actually really amusing so I poked Blackhawk's head. He turned around sharply and started glaring at me.

"Glad you realized blondie over there isn't as amazing and wonderful as you make him out to be," I smirked continuing slowly, "Dude, get a lunch," I said, staring at his empty desk before Blackhawk returned to his previous state, this time glaring harder until blondie noticed.

"Oh, Teme thinks he can stare me down, you wanna figh-"

"Sakura! Sorry, the bread line was so long!" Ino interrupted, passing between blondie and Blackhawk with her hand occupying a choco cornet (A/N: LUCKY STAR FTW). Ino took a seat in front of me and happily started eating until blondie and Blackhawk started to argue again, this time over MY DESK.

"Ooh! Sasu-chan is chickening out on our fight, huh? No surprise there,"

"Shut up, Naruto,"

"Hmm? What's that? Are you pleading for mercy?"

"Shut it,"

"Death sentence huh? You asked for it!"

I listened to their countless stupid blather, my patient disposition eroding bit by bit until I snapped.

"Hey," I said loudly over Blackhawk and blondie's little conversation. "Are you trying to piss me off?" _That _got some stares. I glared at blondie (who looked at me funny) and Blackhawk (who glared back).

"Do you know who we are?" Blondie asked me.

"Um." I began, "As you already know, this is my first day here, Blondie," I replied to him, recieving an _Oh yeah... _type of look from Blondie.

"Well, we're Naruto and Sasuke, the two badasses in school," He announced with pride, I started to analyze both of their faces. Blondie (the nicknames have way more appeal) was blonde and had blue eyes, tan skin, freaky whisker marks too. Blackhawk had black hair, black eyes and pale skin, with his hair spiking out like a hedgehog. All Blackhawk reminded me of was Sebastien from Black Butler. Both were attractive in a common girl point of view but to me, they meant nothing.

"So... Now that you know who we are, respect us cause you'll regret it!" Blondie said, spitting out a cheesy line. I finished up my lunch and waved away Blondie's remark. I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned to my left.

"C-Can I borrow your English textbook?" Blondie asked me, who curtly refused and returned to the teacher's lecture.

The first day of school ended fast and the sound of the bell brought an alarm to those who were taking rest during their last class (*cough*Blondie*cough*).

"Hey Sakura," Ino said "You know about Sasuke right?"

"Blackhawk?" I said, my eyebrow raised in question, "Did the whole world forget that today is my first day?". She gave a huge sigh and continued.

"Sasuke's family was murdered when he was little," The blonde girl began, giving a sorrow tone of empathy, "He wants to avenge his family, and find the killer,"

"Oh?" I smirked at this thought, "He thinks revenge can solve something like that? Petty bastard. Does he think he can escape from the reality of death after he kills someone? He has no idea what the world is," I snidely finished as Ino's eyes widened, then slowly morphed into a face of content "I knew you would say that,"

"I think not," a certain indifferent voice perked up from the shadows,

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**R&R **

**~HM 3**


End file.
